Comment parler d'amour
by le.temps.des.cerises
Summary: OS de 10 pages sur la base d'un prompt 1x3 avec pour sujet "...quand tu manges une côtelette d'agneau". Attention : Fluff inside.


Auteur : sofi

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Sont à, euh... une firme japonaise dont j'ai oublié le nom ^^'

Note : Parti d'un prompt sur du 1x3... j'en ai écrit 10 pages. Ah aussi : oui, Treize est vivant. Parce que l'auréole, la toge, la harpe tout ça... décidément ça lui va pas.

Et toujours un ENORME merci à FOU pour son rôle de béta-lectrice !

**Comment parler d'amour...**

Douze ans avaient passé depuis la première rencontre des cinq jeunes pilotes.  
Aussitôt après la guerre, Quatre était retourné sur sa colonie pour prendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale ; Trowa, lui, avait retrouvé sa sœur et le cirque.  
Suivant l'adage « Garde tes amis près de toi », Relena, désormais reine, avait épousé Duo. Après avoir longtemps soupiré après Heero et s'être fait réconforter par un américain souriant, plein d'entrain et qui l'appelait « babe » alors que tous les autres lui faisaient des courbettes, elle était tombée sous son charme. De son coté, le soldat avait découvert une femme de caractère, à l'humour aussi douteux que le sien et qui accordait de l'importance à ses rêves, alors que personne d'autre ne s'y intéressait vraiment.  
C'était loin du coup de foudre mais c'était tout aussi fort.  
Quant à la suite de l'adage « et garde tes ennemis encore plus près », Léna avait choisi Treize Khushrenada en tant que bras droit. Treize qui – à ce qu'on disait – avait accepté toutes les closes de son contrat sans ciller, à la seule condition qu'un certain chinois de sa connaissance assure sa sécurité. Wufei avait donc quitté le troisième étage des Preventers pour jouer les gardes du corps.  
Seul Heero était resté. Il n'était plus sur le terrain depuis longtemps. Après un stage de reconversion, il se contentait de travailler au Service du Budget comme comptable. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, personne ne lui avait fait de remarque, pas même Wufei. Après tout, Duo était bien devenu roi...  
Mais les cinq anciens pilotes se retrouvaient tous ensemble une à deux fois par an, bien souvent dans la demeure principale de Quatre.

888

Il y a plus de deux ans, Duo et Relena avaient annoncé aux autres qu'ils attendaient un heureux évènement. La jeune femme rayonnait. Son époux, pourtant souriant, avait les yeux orageux et ses mains, légèrement moites, allaient constamment vérifier que son arme était bien dans son étui. Il semblait absent et regardait souvent derrière l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Après les hourra, les félicitations, le champagne et les petits fours que Quatre avait aussitôt fait servir, la reine avait annoncé :  
- Je suis désolée de vous faire faux bond maintenant, mais toute cette nourriture étalée sur la table réveille mes nausées. Bref, je vais faire ce que toute femme enceinte fait habituellement. Et, Quatre...  
- Oui ?  
- Milliardo...?  
- Oh, à cette heure-ci ton frère est surement dans la bibliothèque. Je pense que Treize est déjà en sa compagnie.  
- Treize ? FeiFei, tu es en vacances ! Et Rachid fait un boulot d'enfer pour la sécurité : une sauterelle ne passerait pas le périmètre sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Personne ne viendrait l'abattre ici !  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers le chinois. Droit comme un i, les pommettes presque pas rouges, il répliqua :  
- Merci de prendre mes intérêts à cœur Duo. Mais Khushrenada devait voir Quatre avant la présentation de son projet, alors tais-toi, d'accord ?

Lorsque Léna eut fermé la porte derrière elle, l'américain commença à murmurer. Les anciens pilotes ne comprenaient quasiment pas son anglais haché. La litanie ne s'arrêtait pas. Puis le silence. Prostré, les yeux fermé, l'américain s'était tu. Soudain, le verre que tenait Duo se brisa dans sa main. D'une voix sombre, il annonça en sortant son beretta et en le braquant sur sa tempe :  
- J'leur apporterai qu'la mort et la douleur. Je les rendrai jamais heureux. J'suis bon qu'à tuer...  
Les quatre pilotes se regardèrent._  
Shinigami's alive._  
Le natté enleva le cran de sureté mais Yuy, rapide comme une anguille, était déjà devant lui. D'un coup sec au poignet il réussit à le désarmer et jeta le pistolet à Quatre. Si Duo avait été surpris par la vivacité de son ami, il se reprit très vite : après tout c'était un gamin des rues et ses poings étaient une arme comme une autre. Le close-combat n'était pas la discipline préférée de Heero, bien qu'il soit un adversaire redoutable, et il eut besoin de l'aide de Barton pour réussir à maîtriser l'américain et le plaquer au sol. Duo se mit à hurler :  
- Fuck ! I kill them ! I kill them all ! All the ones I love...  
A leur grand étonnement à tous, Wufei s'approcha, mit un genoux à terre et d'une main lui releva le menton :  
- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
- What the fuck ?  
- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
Comme un drogué, Duo le regarda. Il voyait comme une lumière au milieu de sa folie destructrice. Une petite flamme faible et vacillante, mais une lumière quand même.  
- Bien sûr, buddy !  
- Et Yuy ? Barton ? Winner ? Tu les aimes aussi ?  
- Oui.  
- On est vivant Maxwell. Nous avons réussi à vivre avec toi plus de dix ans. Pourquoi Réléna et votre enfant n'y arriveraient pas ?  
- Je... je...  
Trowa desserra sa prise et l'américain se mit à pleurer comme un enfant dans les bras du dragon. Au bout de minutes longues comme l'éternité pendant lesquelles un Wufei stoïque caressa sans y penser le dos de son ami, celui-ci se calma.  
Quatre sourit. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque la reine revint à peine quelques instants plus tard et, faisant comme si son époux n'était pas accroché aux épaules du chinois, les yeux trop rouges, dit d'un ton faussement courroucé :  
- Quatre Rabbera Winner, je suis très mécontente de la façon dont tu traites mon frère ! Ce pauvre petit être faisait la sieste près de la piscine. Et je suis sûre qu'il a pris quelques kilos.  
Zechs la suivait, une serviette autour des hanches, ses cheveux toujours aussi longs gouttant encore. Il avait l'humeur maussade de quelqu'un qui a été jeté à l'eau.  
- Tu n'as qu'à insinuer qu'il m'entretient...  
Duo, qui avait retrouvé toute son insolence, hocha la tête :  
- Moi je le dis haut et fort : gigolo !  
- Et je n'ai pas grossi !  
Réléna se retint de rire. Duo avait l'air plus calme, plus détendu, qu'il ne l'avait été depuis quelques semaines. Elle avait eu raison d'avancer quelque peu la date de leur week-end commun. Duo avait toujours refusé de lui faire voir la partie la plus noire de lui-même. Peut-être la jugeait-il trop fragile, ou… la jeune femme chassa les idées noires qui s'amoncelaient comme on chasse une mouche.  
Pour taquiner encore son frère, elle ajouta :  
- Quand je pense que Treize travaille d' arrache-pieds sur le dossier de l'économie de la deuxième colonie pendant que tu te prélasses au lieu de l'aider. Tu devrais avoir honte.  
- J'ai honte.  
- On ne dirait pas.  
La voix de Khushrenada fit sursauter son ancien soldat. L'homme, impassible, continua :  
- En plus, tu es en train de ruiner le tapis de notre hôte.  
Lorsque Quatre ajouta « Un cadeau d'une des sœurs de ma mère, tu sais », Zechs commença à reculer. Lorsque Duo et Réléna crièrent en cœur : « A l'eau ! A l'eau! », il était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

Treize et Wufei étaient les seuls qui ne s'étaient pas rués vers la piscine. Le plus âgé dit d'une voix neutre :  
- Je retourne à la bibliothèque. Ce dossier doit être impérativement...  
- Fini dans une semaine. Vous pouvez vous reposer une après-midi. Le monde ne s' arrêtera pas de tourner.  
- Mon costume...  
- J'ai prévu des vêtements plus décontractés dans votre valise, monsieur. Ainsi qu'un maillot de bain.  
- Et on me dit manipulateur...  
- Je suis chargé de vous garder en vie, monsieur. Et depuis quelque temps vous vous tuez littéralement à la tâche.

Une longue demi-heure plus tard, Treize et Réléna parlaient chiffon assis autour d'une limonade à l'ombre d'un parasol. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit arriver Zechs, qui renversa joyeusement un sceau d'eau sur son ainé.  
- Ooooops. Me suis trompé de cible.  
Khushrenada passa négligemment une main dans sa chevelure désormais trempée pour se recoiffer. Il se leva et attrapa le poignet du coupable pour le garder près de lui.  
- Tu as de la chance d'être sous la protection de Winner, Milliardo...  
La voix basse s'était faite rauque. L'eau collait la chemise ouverte sur le torse mouillé.  
Zechs paniqua : Treize n'allait tout de même pas flirter avec lui ? Pas ICI ? Pas ouvertement devant Quatre ?  
- … parce que je crois bien que je t'aurais empêché de dormir, ce soir. Pour te punir, je t'aurais attaché...  
Le blond aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se transformer en souris à cet instant.  
- ... à ton bureau pour que tu finisses le rapport que j'attends depuis deux jours !  
Zechs passa sa main libre sur son visage d'un air las. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se fasse avoir ?  
Khushrenada le lâcha et enleva chemise et bermuda pour aller s'asseoir au bord de l'eau où Winner vint le rejoindre.  
- C'est touchant, il est toujours aussi innocent.  
- N'est-ce pas ?

Duo proposa une bataille navale. Les plus légers assis sur les épaules des plus costaux, les équipes devraient partir d'un coin de la piscine pour arriver au centre, s'emparer d'une bouée et la ramener dans leur camp. Il n'y avait bien sûr qu'une seule bouée.  
Wufei ne manqua pas de protester :  
- Je ne peux décemment pas monter sur les épaules de monsieur.  
- Heero monte bien le roi et personne n'en fait toute une histoire.  
- Trowa, pourquoi tout ce que tu dis à l'air d'avoir un rapport avec le sexe ?  
L'artiste leva les yeux au ciel.  
Réléna sur les épaules de son frère, Wufei sur celles de Treize, Heero avec Duo et Quatre sur Trowa : tout le monde était près.  
- Ro, t'es lourd tu sais ?  
- Techniquement, je pèse moins que ta femme.  
- Mais chez Léna, c'est mieux réparti !  
- Tu sais Tro, Sandrock était plus agréable à diriger.  
- Si tu veux que ce soit agréable quand tu diriges, beau blond, c'est pas le bon manche que tu tiens.  
- TROWA !  
- Monsieur ? Si je peux vous faire cette suggestion : allons nous occuper de la bouée pendant que Quatre essaye de saborder son propre navire, que Zechs tente de les noyer tous les deux et que les autres les regardent.

888

C'est l'automne suivant que Trowa était revenu chez les Preventers.  
Le départ de Wufei avait laissé une certaine pagaille : d'abord il n'y avait plus de thé décent dans tout le bâtiment. Ensuite, il fallait un homme d'une certaine trempe pour reprendre le poste de chef de bataillon qu'il occupait. Les quatre groupes d'escadrons de génie qu'il commandait étaient spécialisés dans la contre-mobilité et l'appui aux unités : leur tâche consistait à entraver la marche de l'ennemi, saper leurs bases etc. Bien que leur rôle ne soit pas combatif, ils étaient très souvent exposés aux feux adverses et Chang mettait un point d'honneur à ramener tous ses hommes vivants.  
Yuy ne voulant plus entendre parler de travail sur le terrain, lady Une avait donc choisi un gradé qui avait fait ses preuves durant la guerre. Mais lorsque ce dernier partit à la retraite, des jeunes diplômés tout droit sortis de l'école se succédèrent à ce poste, de jeunes loups sans envergure ni expérience qui agissaient stupidement, mettant la vie de leurs hommes en danger pour leur gloire personnelle.  
Jusqu'à ce que lady Une, dans une colère aussi froide que terrible, tienne en joue le dernier incompétent. Il avait sali son pantalon et était parti sans demander son reste. La jeune femme s'était dirigée vers le bureau du seul ancien pilote encore chez eux.  
Heero, sans lever les yeux de son laptop, lui avait confié :  
- Sur le terrain, je n'ai confiance qu'en quatre personnes. Trois d'entre elles sont d'office écartées de part leur travail actuel.  
- Qui est la dernière ?  
- Contactez Barton. Voilà le numéro de son portable personnel... et assurez-vous que ce soit bien lui qui réponde. Catherine est un véritable Cerbère.  
Lady Une avait longtemps préparé son discours et les éventuelles répliques que pourrait lui soumettre Trowa. Cela s'avéra parfaitement inutile.

XxX

- Je suis adulte Cath ! J'ai tout de même le droit de modifier mon numéro solo sans demander l'autorisation !  
- Pas quand il s'agit de se balancer à cinquante mètres au dessus du sol sans filet !  
- J'avais le harnais. Je connais encore les règles de sécurité et je n'ai pas envie que le syndicat nous tombe dessus !  
- Tu me rendras folle.  
- Je t'aurai tuée avant.  
- Tr... Trowa ?  
Ce dernier partait déjà, lui faisant un vague au revoir de la main. Il réussit à ne pas claquer la porte de la caravane, mit son casque et enfourcha sa moto.  
Il avait repéré un bar homosexuel à leur arrivée dans la ville et c'est là qu'il se rendait. Non qu'il aie particulièrement envie de sexe ce soir, mais quitte à se faire aborder, autant que ce soit par quelqu'un qu'il pourrait potentiellement mettre dans son lit.  
Il eut un mouvement d'arrêt en voyant le serveur : une touffe de cheveux coiffée comme un nid d'oiseau et des traits vaguement asiatiques. Mais ses yeux étaient banalement noirs et il souriait trop.  
Trowa commanda un demi et s'assit au bar.  
Merde ! Que Yuy lui manquait ! Les autres aussi évidement. Wufei surtout. Ce n'est pas parce que c'était fini entre eux depuis longtemps qu'il ne prenait aucun plaisir à le revoir, bien au contraire : de tous les pilotes, c'était du chinois qu'il était le plus proche.  
Mais Heero… Heero était à part.  
Après tout ils étaient aussi inaptes socialement l'un que l'autre.  
Les vibrations de son portable le sortirent de sa rêverie.  
Numéro inconnu. Il décrocha.  
- Bonjour, je suis bien en communication avec Trowa Barton ?  
- Lui-même.  
- Dieu soit loué. Ici lady Une.  
- _Oh, mes hommages, madame._ (1) Que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ?  
- Serait-ce de l'ironie Barton ?  
- Je n'oserais pas.  
- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : il me faut un officier digne de confiance pour reprendre le poste de Chang. Il y a eu assez de gâchis comme cela.  
- Oh.  
- Le lieutenant Yuy vous a suggéré pour ce poste. Je vous laisse trois jours pour réfléchir.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine.  
- Réfléchissez-y quand même. Nous avons besoin de vous. Et vous...  
- Je prends la prochaine navette pour la Terre.  
Le sourire victorieux de lady Une était tellement évident que Trowa, à des milliers de kilomètres, s'en rendit compte :  
- Par contre, j'exige un appartement de fonction correct, pas vos chambres d'hôpital. Et une machine à café dans mon bureau.  
- Bien. Je m'en occupe personnellement. A très bientôt... commandant.  
Barton raccrocha, laissa un pourboire généreux et rentra au cirque. Ses effets personnels tenaient dans un sac de sport. Il y avait aussi sa moto qu'il fit embarquer.  
Il déposa un baiser sur la joue mouillée de Catherine et monta dans l'astronef sans se retourner.  
Lady Une en personne l'attendait pour le guider dans la ville.  
A sa grande surprise l'appartement était réellement correct, et une machine à café trônait dans son bureau.

888

- Wufei, approche.  
- Bien monsieur.  
- Non, plus près, fait le tour du bureau. Quand sauras-tu faire un nœud de cravate correctement ?  
Le dragon jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa mise impeccable et s'avança vers Treize d'un pas lourd.  
L'homme, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, défit lentement la cravate de Wufei, qui soupira en l'écoutant pour la troisième fois de la semaine lui expliquer les gestes qu'il devait accomplir. Cette fois, il se permit de le faire remarquer :  
- Je ne vois pas de différence, monsieur.  
Tenant toujours la cravate, Treize attira le jeune homme plus près de lui avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :  
- Maintenant, tu as mon parfum sur toi.  
Chang retourna à sa place, les pommettes rouges, en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de son eau de toilette dont il était très content.  
Khushrenada soupira : par tous les dieux, il deviendrait chèvre si son amant n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler « monsieur » ; si il continuait à se montrer aussi froid la journée qu'il était fiévreux la nuit... Le premier ministre murmura :  
- Je ne suis pas comme Barton, tu sais : le sexe pour le sexe, entre deux missions pour passer le temps, ou en mission pour se calmer les nerfs... ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Je veux plus. Beaucoup plus.  
Si Wufei avait entendu, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

888

Quelques jours après son intégration chez les Preventers, Trowa avait croisé Heero au détour d'un couloir et ils avaient commencé à déjeuner ensemble quand ils le pouvaient. En souvenir du bon vieux temps. Yuy s'était habitué au parler cru et direct du français. Ce dernier s'était accommodé du silence de son ancien frère d'armes.  
Depuis lors, il n'était pas rare de voir le japonais passer quelque temps dans l'appartement de Barton.  
Cela remontait à la seconde mission de Trowa. Alors que Yuy finissait son repas au mess, il surprit une conversation entre un soldat du génie et un artilleur :  
- Hey ! Ford ! Ça fait un bail ! Alors tes vacances ?  
- M'en parle pas. Raconte-moi plutôt comment est le nouveau commandant.  
- Un vrai malade !  
- Merde ! Pire que le dernier ?!  
- Non non, rien à voir ! Il est vraiment comme Chang ! Rien à redire ! Le plus méchant truc qui nous soit arrivé c'est un mauvais rhume lors d'une planque !  
- Ben alors ?  
- C'est juste que le commandant Chang essayait de revenir vivant, lui aussi.  
- Hein ?  
- C'est difficile à expliquer : Barton met son gilet pare-balles, sa combinaison... il se met à couvert lorsqu'on nous tire dessus... mais...  
- Mais ?  
- C'est comme si il portait un panneau autour du cou avec inscrit en lettres majuscules «Visez entre les deux yeux ! »

Heero avait avalé sa bouchée en serrant les poings.  
Alors comme ça, Trowa n'avait pas changé ?  
Soit : il en faisait une affaire personnelle.  
À la première occasion, il lui offrit un schefflera (2) : après tout il avait un balcon orienté plein est et son appartement était un peu vide. Puis trois petits pots : « Je ne peux décemment pas mettre à la poubelle les rejets de mon aloès.»  
Quand il lui offrit une orchidée, Trowa lui demanda si il n'avait pas une touche avec le fleuriste du coin de la rue. Heero se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.  
Il réussit cependant à cacher son sourire quand Barton vint lui confier les clefs de son appartement pour qu'il s'occupe des plantes.  
- Hn. Deux semaines, c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Ça t'apprendra à me refiler des trucs pareils. Pourquoi pas un chat hein ?  
- Hn.  
- Fais pas cette tête là ! Je te payerai le resto quand je reviendrai.

Douze jours et seize heures plus tard, la mission s'était déroulée avec succès et Trowa pénétrait dans le hall de son immeuble avec un soupir de soulagement : il pourrait enfin dormir plus de quatre heures d'affilée. D'ailleurs il était deux heures du matin et il ne bossait pas pendant trois jours : de quoi faire un tour complet de l'horloge dans son lit.  
Il ferma la porte de son appartement et balança ses boots dans le couloir avec un grognement de satisfaction. Sa chemise et son débardeur atterrirent à leur tour sur le sol du salon et il commençait à déboucler la ceinture de son pantalon quand il vit une silhouette braquer deux armes de poings sur lui. Deux lames partirent pour frapper les pistolets qui tombèrent sur le sol.  
- Barton no baka !  
- Yuy ?  
Le soldat parfait se frotta les yeux en étouffant un bâillement puis il se baissa pour ramasser ses armes et lancer celles de Trowa à son propriétaire.  
- Ton canapé est plus confortable que mon lit. Je me suis endormi.  
- C'est vrai que tu as hérité d'une de ces foutues chambres d'hôpital. Même mes planques sont plus confortables.  
- Même les cellules de Oz étaient plus confortables.  
L'artiste sourit, alluma la lumière et sourit derechef : Heero était encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude, sa chemise et son pantalon froissés. Tout en continuant à se déshabiller, Trowa dit d'un voix sans appel :  
- Viens dans le lit.  
- Hn.  
Barton avait déjà quitté le salon pour son antre, laissant derrière lui pantalon et sous-vêtement.  
- Yuy, même si je rêve de défoncer ton joli petit cul, là j'en suis pas capable. Ton honneur sera sauf. Viens dormir.  
Heero entra dans la chambre avec plus de précautions que s'il entrait dans la cage d'un fauve. Mais celui-ci dormait déjà à poings fermés. En souriant, il s'allongea à coté de lui.  
Au petit matin,il partit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Trowa. En fin d'après-midi, il reçut un message :  
« Merci pour les plantes. Pour le courrier. Et pour avoir rempli mon frigo. Je t'invite ce soir. 21H »

A vingt et une heure pile, Heero, en jean délavé et chemise blanche cintrée, sonnait à la porte de son ami qui siffla son admiration.  
- Je devrais t'inviter plus souvent.  
- Tu n'es pas mal non plus.  
Trowa portait un jean un peu large qui lui tombait sur les hanches et un t-shirt près du corps kaki qui mettait sa musculature en valeur. Il lui lança un casque et lui dit avant de démarrer la moto :  
- C'est Fei qui m'a fait découvrir ce restaurant. Je pense que tu vas aimer.  
Yuy haussa un sourcil : il imaginait un restaurant silencieux, où les serveuses marchaient sur la pointe des pieds, où la musique était chants d'oiseaux et vent dans les branches. Avec un menu exclusivement végétarien.  
Alors quand Trowa s'arrêta devant un endroit où les rires et la musique roucoulante sortaient à flots des fenêtres grandes ouvertes, où le menu du jour, posé contre une énorme bouteille de chianti, proposait des assiettes gargantuesques de pâtes à la bolognaise, il demanda :  
- On parle bien du même Wufei ?  
- Hey... il est pas aussi froid qu'il en a l'air, tu sais. Aller entre. Et au fait : drague pas le cuistot.  
- Hn ?  
- Sa femme manie aussi bien le couteau que moi.  
Heero se retint de rire, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :  
- Barton, lorsque je vais dans un restaurant c'est pour manger. Surtout lorsque ce n'est pas moi qui paye.  
- Chacal.

La soirée avait été agréable et l'honneur de Yuy était resté sauf, comme pendant toutes les autres soirées qu'ils passèrent.

888

- Cela fait quasiment huit ans que l'on vit ensemble, pourrais-tu arrêter de me servir du « monsieur » à chaque fois que tu t'adresses à moi ?  
- Non, monsieur.  
Treize soupira.  
Cela lui rappela les premiers jours où Wufei avait commencé à travailler comme garde du corps. Pendant que Khushrenada prenait ses repas dans un petit restaurant pas tape-à-l'œil mais à la cuisine à se damner, le chinois restait debout derrière lui, se contentant d'un sandwich avalé en quatre bouchées le temps du trajet. Au bout d'une semaine, Treize lui avait demandé de se joindre à lui. Le soldat avait refusé. Il lui avait tenu tête quinze jours, avant que Treize ne le soulève d'une seule main et le plaque contre le mur du restaurant.  
- Tu vas manger avec moi, Chang.  
- Ce n'est pas ma place, monsieur.  
- C'est vrai, tu ne m'as pas sauvé la vie deux fois... tu n'as pas pris une balle qui m'était destinée. Merde, tu devrais encore être à l'hôpital ! Alors tu vas t'asseoir à cette table avec moi.  
- Mon travail...  
- Avant que je me montre vraiment grossier, Wufei. S'il te plait ?  
Le dragon avait téléphoné à lady Une, qui avait rit aux larmes avant de répondre :  
- Chang, tu dois t'arranger pour qu'il reste en vie. La manière importe peu. Alors arrête de faire ta tête de mule et montre-toi un minimum humain. Comment va ta blessure au fait ?  
- Bien.  
- Tu sais que tu as fais la une de tous les journaux ? Ma préférée c'est celle où Treize te tient dans ses bras avec en sous titre « Sauvé par l'homme qu'il aime ! »  
- Je te demande comment va Sally ?  
- Bon appétit Chang ! …..bip... bip... bip...

Le soir même Treize allait entrer pour la première fois dans la garçonnière de son garde du corps : un studio qui avait été aménagé dans la demeure de Khushrenada afin d'héberger Wufei.  
Le premier ministre frappa à la porte et la voix du chinois lui répondit d'entrer. L'appartement était sobrement meublé dans les tons noir et beige. Une aquarelle représentant un hanneton sur des chrysanthèmes avait été accrochée sur un des murs.  
Assis sur le parquet, les cheveux détachés, vêtu d'un simple pantalon en lin noir, ses côtes -fracturées par une balle perforante- encore bandées, Wufei posa le pinceau qu'il tenait et leva la tête, intrigué :  
- Monsieur ?  
L'excuse que Treize avait peaufiné de longues minutes derrière la porte ne sortit pas. Il s'approcha en silence, observa l'idéogramme que Chang était en train de dessiner. Il ne connaissait pas la langue de son cadet, mais ne pouvait qu'apprécier le dessin, souffle emprunt de vie déposé sur le papier. Toujours en silence, le châtain s'assit et l'embrassa.  
Le lendemain, Wufei, dans son éternel costume anthracite sans un pli, le catogan impeccable, reprit son service comme s'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, comme si son corps n'était pas couvert des morsures de son amant.

Cela durait depuis huit ans. Cette dualité dans leur relation allait tuer Treize.  
Lorsque Wufei lui avait répondu « non monsieur. », Khushrenada s'était levé et avait franchi les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son garde du corps. Le chinois aurait voulu reculer mais la fenêtre battue par la pluie l'en empêchait.  
- Tu connais pourtant mon prénom. C'est lui que tu murmures quand tu es dans mon lit. C'est lui que tu répètes sans fin lorsque nous faisons l'amour sur la table. C'est lui que tu hurles quand je te prends à même le sol.  
Le ministre revint à son bureau en murmurant :  
- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de l'employer le reste du temps?  
Treize se laissa choir dans son fauteuil d'un air las. Il semblait vraiment fatigué.  
- J'aimerais que l'on se tienne la main quand on marche dans la rue. J'aimerais te dire « je t'aime ». J'aimerais que l'on soit un couple. Est-ce si difficile à concevoir ?  
Le chinois baissa la tête :  
- Oui, monsieur.

Il était vingt heures passées lorsque Treize sortit de son bureau, Wufei sur les talons. Il pleuvait toujours à verse.  
- Je vais appeler la voiture, monsieur.  
- Ne te donne pas cette peine : je rentre à pieds.  
- Mais il pleut monsieur ?  
- Je ne suis pas en sucre Chang !  
Khushrenada remonta le col de son manteau et sortit sous la pluie battante. Que Wufei le suive ou non était le dernier de ses soucis.  
Il marcha au hasard des rues désertes, ébloui de temps à autre par les phares d'une voiture. Alors qu'il attendait le signal lumineux pour traverser, il renversa la tête en arrière pour sentir l'eau de pluie ruisseler sur son visage.  
Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur cette sensation. Tout plutôt que d'entendre le « non monsieur » qui résonnait encore et encore.  
Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent et la pluie qui s'arrête.  
Le ministre ouvrit les yeux sur un parapluie couleur chocolat orné de grandes fleurs bleu turquoise.  
- Le feu est vert, monsieur.  
- Je sais.  
- Oh.  
Wufei avait perdu du temps à forcer le petit local «objets trouvés» du ministère... et à le refermer. Mais au moins il avait un parapluie.  
- Sans vouloir vous offenser, monsieur, vous n'avez aucun sens de l'orientation : notre maison n'est pas dans cette direction.  
- Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à rentrer chez... Que viens-tu de dire ?  
- Que vous n'aviez aucun sens de l'orientation.  
- Wufei...  
Celui-ci posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de son ainé.  
- Je vous préparerai une infusion de thym et un bain chaud. Rentrons, voulez-vous ?  
Épaules contre épaules sous le parapluie dans les rues silencieuses, Treize sourit en passant son bras autour de la taille du chinois.

888

Heero était arrivé au self à midi pile. Vingt minutes plus tard, un jeune homme près de lui hurlait pour couvrir le bruit des conversations :  
- Hey ! Par ici les gars ! Y'a une table de... libre. Pardon Lieutenant Yuy. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, lieutenant. Bon appétit lieutenant.  
- Hn.  
L'appétit, il ne l'avait plus. Pas depuis qu'il avait lu sur le rapport qu'il devait valider : « Dommages collatéraux : deux voitures brulées, trois civils blessés, deux civils morts, un arrêt de bus endommagé. »  
Les vies humaines comptabilisées comme de simples biens, entre automobiles et mobilier urbain.  
Cela passait d'habitude. Mais d'habitude, le mois ne commençait pas par : « Dommages collatéraux : une école, cent cinquante-quatre civils blessés, deux cents-dix civils tués. »  
Le soldat parfait se massa les tempes. Si la migraine ne passait pas, il finirait par avoir l'air aussi accueillant et aimable que lorsqu'il était en mode Zéro.

Presque deux heures plus tard, le self était vide. Seul le bruit des touches que l'on frôle se faisait entendre.  
Depuis les cuisines, une voix de femme, chantante, s'éleva soudain :  
- Mais de rien, commandant. Que ne ferait-on pas pour votre bel œil ?!  
Heero n'entendit pas la réponse mais la femme reprit entre deux rires :  
- Pour les deux... alalala... ne me tentez pas, commandant. Et bon appétit !

Puis un homme se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face d'Heero.  
- Je vais tuer Une. Après lui avoir sectionné les nerfs. Un par un.  
- Hn.  
- J'me lève avant le soleil, je mange à pas d'heure, uniquement parce que madame daigne me laisser manger... et je sens que je serai encore au bureau à minuit ce soir. Merde !  
- Trowa « the silencer » Barton. Tu sais que tu as le débit de Duo quand tu veux ?  
Ce dernier haussa les épaules et engloutit l'entrée en quelques bouchées.  
- Merchi de m'avoir attendu.  
- Hn.  
Heero avait refermé son laptop et regardait son ami attaquer son plat de résistance. Quand Trowa se mit à ronger l'os en le tenant avec les doigts, un coin des lèvres du soldat parfait se releva :  
- Tu sais que tu as l'air d'un assassin psychopathe quand tu manges une côtelette d'agneau ?  
- Chai che que che chuis, non ? » répondit l'intéressé, la bouche pleine.  
Le sourire d'Heero disparut aussi vite.  
C'est ce qu'ils étaient tous oui.  
De vulgaires poseurs de bombes.  
Qu'importaient maintenant le costume trois pièces fait sur mesure ou les galons sur l'uniforme ?  
Le soldat parfait ferma les yeux pour ne pas hurler. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'était plus sur le terrain qu'une petite fille et son chien ne venaient plus hanter ses nuits. Il avait tellement de sang sur les mains. Macbeth pouvait aller se rhabiller !  
Yuy ne vit pas Trowa le regarder d'un air stupéfait.  
Il ne lui répondit même pas quand le grand brun lui dit qu'il allait fureter en cuisine pour avoir du rab.  
Il allait donner sa démission.  
Et si Une n'acceptait pas, il ferait ce qu'il avait toujours fait : il poserait des bombes.  
Oh oui !  
Sur les soubassements du quartier général des Preventers.

La chaise racla de nouveau le sol et Heero ouvrit les yeux pour voir Trowa déposer une religieuse au chocolat sur son laptop. Le chocolat dégoulinait sur la petite corolle en papier, menaçant l'ordinateur, mais aucun des deux gradés n'en avaient cure.  
Heero haussa un sourcil : l'artiste avait l'air d'un chat devant un pot de crème.  
- J'aimerais savoir à quoi tu ressembles, toi, quand tu manges du chocolat.  
- Hn.  
- Et ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas : c'est le seul dessert pour lequel tu t'autorises à te lécher les doigts.  
Le soldat parfait ne toucha pas au dessert.  
- Depuis que tu es revenu, tu m'as toujours gentiment dragué. Tu m'as eu dans ton lit un nombre incalculable de fois... sans me toucher. Et maintenant tu passes à la vitesse supérieure ?  
- Tu as décidé de partir Heero. Mais je refuse de quitter ta vie.  
- Je ne souhaite pas te rayer de mon carnet d'adresses.  
- Tu devras rendre ta chambre d'hôpital.  
- Hn.  
- Je me disais : tu pourrais... habiter chez moi. Le temps que tu te trouves un truc correct.  
Heero détacha délicatement le petit chou à la crème et mordit dedans sans quitter Barton des yeux.  
- Je pourrais.  
Le second choux, plus gros, était plus délicat à manger. A manger proprement s'entend. Il avait du chocolat plein les doigts. Il tendit une main au commandant. Le sourire de Trowa s'élargit et il commença à lécher la crème.  
- Tu fais tes cartons ce soir.  
- J'y comptais bien.

FIN

(1)en français dans le texte  
(2)plante verte à grandes feuilles originaire d'Australie

BONUS :  
Un petit bout d'homme de quatre ans, cheveux châtain tressés comme son papa et sa maman, demande :  
- Dis tonton Zechs, pourquoi vous avez pas de bébé, Quatre et toi ?  
- On ne peut pas, Solo. Les femmes portent les enfants dans leur ventre. Pas les hommes.  
- Oh ? C'est dommage.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que vous auriez fait des très bonnes mamans tous les deux !  
- MAXWELL !


End file.
